


Love Among Ruins [art]

by litra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Companion Piece, Digital Art, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Museum curator and archaeologist, Gabriel Winchester found a treasure map leading to earth's lost treasure - a faberge egg.<br/>Excites to venture to the Country of Enochia , he isn't happy that he's been saddled with bodyguard Sam Winchester.<br/>Sam thinks Gabriel is a spoiled troublemaker. But between the sand dunes and crypts will they find love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Among Ruins [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So this is a long sidescrolling thing, but I've broken it up into sections below if whatever system you're using doesn't like that. :)

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
